Episode:Dud Bowl II
|image = |caption = Marcy pushes for Kyoto National Bank to name the Polk High scoreboard after Terry Bradshaw instead of Al in "Dud Bowl II" in Season 10 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 10 |episode = 10 |overall = 219 |network = FOX |production = 10.10 |imdb = tt0642260/ |guests = Terry Bradshaw Jennifer Wade |airdate = November 26, 1995 |writers = Kim Weiskopf |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "The Two that Got Away" |next = "Bearly Men" }} Dud Bowl II is the 10th episode of Season 10 of Married... with Children. This was the 219th overall series episode. Directed by Gerry Cohen and written by Kim Weiskopf, it premiered on FOX-TV on November 26, 1995. Synopsis Marcy tries to do her best to stop her bank from dedicating a scoreboard at Polk High to Al by getting Terry Bradshaw to usurp the honor. Al makes plan to sabotage the event with Bud and Jefferson's help. Kelly decides to save Al by speaking to Terry, and he agrees to help her. Plot Summary Marcy's bank, Kyoto National, plans to donate a new scoreboard to Polk High and name it after a famous Polk High football alumnus. Al, having scored four touchdowns in a single game, assumes it will be him. But Marcy hates Al and is determined to find another football star - simply to spite him. When she learns that NFL all-star Terry Bradshaw attended Polk High for two months, she think she has found her man. Kelly talks Bradshaw into letting Al have the name, but Al, Jefferson & Bud conspire to destroy the scoreboard. At the ceremony to dedicate the scoreboard, Al, Peggy and Kelly are there, while Bud (code name: Son of Frankenstein) and Jefferson (code name: Gold Digger) are under the bleachers, waiting to detonate the dynamite they placed there. Al has determined the optimal time to detonate, which is during the halfway through the school fight song, where there is a single crash of the cymbal. At the ceremony, Bradshaw announces that the scoreboard should be named after a true Polk legend: Al. Amidst chants of B-U-N-D-Y, Bud and Jefferson go along with their plan. Although Al tries to run towards the two by dodging the band, he is struck by two of the cymbals, as Bud and Jefferson detonate the dynamite, punching a hole in the scoreboard. It is revealed that several groups have claimed responsibility for the bombing, such as the National Organization of Women, National Organization of Fat Women, and the government of France. Al is in a body cast, along with being (temporarily) blind. Bradshaw comes over to the house, saying that he still respects Al, calling him the greatest athlete of Polk history, and that he is his MVP. Kelly thinks that this is probably the greatest moment of Al's life, though Peggy notes that Al is also deaf and couldn't hear any of it. Recurring Cast/Regulars *Lucky the Dog as Lucky Bundy Guest starring *Terry Bradshaw as Himself *Jennifer Wade as Cheerleader Goofs *When the scoreboard is first shown exploding, it is almost totally destroyed. A later scene shows the scoreboard mostly intact with only the center blown out. Evidently, two scoreboards were used for filming. Category:Season 10 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes